


I Need You More Than You Need Me

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At three sweeps old, Archit has already convinced himself that he will never be the person he wants to be, and that his daymares were inescapable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You More Than You Need Me

He always called out into the darkness, hoping that he might find someone other than that fear that chased him through those never-ending narrow places. It never looked the same, but it always made him feel simultaneously alone and helpless. Its presence in his dreams fostered through denying him restful sleep the doubts and frustrations that fed it. A self-sustaining anxiety that gripped him so fiercely some days that he woke up unable to find the courage to try facing it again. He had started to blame himself, his weakness. It was his fault that he couldn’t simply get over these fears.

Once again he found himself in one of those horrible visions. All he could bring himself to do was bring his knees close to his chest and try to stem the crying, his hands pressed over his ears as the noises grew ever louder around him. So focused he was on blocking it all out, he almost didn’t notice when it stopped. Warmth soon surrounded him and he dared to open his eyes.

Gossamer folds had enclosed him and through them the light of the moons shone and put him at ease. Looking up he beheld the face of a tall slender jade-blood, her wavy hair seeming to rebel against the braids and ribbons that restrained it, and her twisting horns opulently adorned with violet jewels and gold. She smiled at him, brushing curls from his eyes and wiping his violet tears. Light had seemed to shine from her as well, a faint, comforting glow that forced his panic away and stopped his sniffling. In awe, he spoke not a word as she pulled him close, embracing him with a fondness he never imagined could be meant for him.

As her lips pressed to his forehead his small fingers curled into the loose fabric of her dress, her whisper that everything would be alright somehow reaching his core, instilling a sense of calm he had never felt in his dreams before. In that moment he found himself hoping she would never leave, or at least wait for him in his dreams, keeping that suffocating shadow away with her radiance.


End file.
